vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Moon Butterfly
Summary Queen Moon Butterfly is the ruler of the Kingdom of Mewni alongside her husband, King Butterfly, and Star Butterfly's mother. She previously owned the Royal Magic Wand before giving it to her daughter on her fourteenth birthday. Queen Butterfly is serious most of the time, having low tolerance for anything messy or destructive. In "Royal Pain", she even kicked her husband out of the castle for not cleaning up his messes. Queen Butterfly often regards safety and caution for Star. Despite her overbearing strictness, she truly cares for her daughter; after the near loss of the family wand, rather than show any anger or disappointment, she hugged Star, telling her daughter she was just glad she was safe. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown physically, Possibly 9-C, High 8-C with her wand, Low 2-C at it's peak | 3-A Name: Moon Butterfly, Moon the Undaunted Origin: Star Vs the Forces of Evil Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Queen of Mewni, Member of the Magic High Commission Powers and Abilities: Magic, Reality Warping, Projectile Blasts, Can summon animals, Can give life to inamimated objects, Can alter someone's physical apperence, Transmutation, Weather Manipulation, Time Stop, Elemental Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Regeneration Negation (When she cut off Toffee's finger, it didn't grow back) | Magic, Levitation, Telekinesis, Can turn into a giant butterfly, Flight (In her Butterfly form), Can summon a magic sword, Explosion Manipulation, Projectile Blasts, Memory Manipulation (Can erase memories), Forcefield, Portal Creation Attack Potency: Unknown physically, Possibly Street Level (May have been in a similar level to Star), Large Building Level with her wand (Since she uses the same wand as Star, she should logically be just as powerful), Universe Level+ at it's peak (The wand is said to be able to destroy the entire universe, Possessing the entire wand would logically make her superior to Toffee, who only had half of the wand) | Universe level (Fought and almost defeated Meteora Butterfly) Speed: Unknown, Possibly Relativistic (May have been in a similar level to Star) | Relativistic (Could keep up with Toffee) Lifting Strength: Unknown | At least Superhuman with levtation (Could lift several members of her family with easy) Striking Strength: Possibly Class KJ (May have been in a similar level to Star) | Unknown, Likely Higher Durability: Unknown, Possibly Street Level (May have been in a similar level to Star) | Universe level (Took hits from Meteora) Stamina: Likely High (May have been in a similar level to Star) | Unknown (Has never been seen in a serious fight) Range: Melee physically, Several meters with spells, Universal via destroying the universe | Likely Melee Standard Equipment: Royal Magic Wand | None Intelligence: Unknown | Very high, commands the entire kingdom of Mewni and has mastered the majority of the wand's spells, Seems to be a good fighter and good at working together Weaknesses: She's a glass cannon | Lost her Regeneration Negation Key: When she was younger | Currently Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Star Vs the Forces of Evil Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Magic Users Category:Royalty Category:TV Characters Category:Characters Category:Transmutation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Levitation Users Category:Weather Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Unknown Tier Category:Humanoids Category:Adults Category:Time Stop Users Category:Disney Category:Female Characters Category:Memory Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Portal Users